Hands
by bad mornings
Summary: Lily Evans had a slight fascination with James Potter's hands. Jily ONE-SHOT.


Lily Evans had a slight fascination with the way James Potter's hands moved across a fresh sheet of parchment. She liked to study the curves and lines of his hands—always from a distance, mind you—and how effortlessly they created imagery showcasing a vivid imagination. Of course, she'd never let him know just how much she admired his artwork for she knew he'd only smirk and slyly inquire exactly why she was watching him so closely. But that didn't stop her from looking at his ink-stained hands and imagining they were soft to the touch despite years of his Quidditch playing.

And then she would roll her eyes at herself and lean down, trying to concentrate on whatever assignment was sitting in front of her.

* * *

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily saw just how loosely James's hand gripped his wand. Her attention was only on the way his long fingers curled around it, and how naturally he flicked his wrist, causing his dueling partner's wand to fly out of his own (less impressive) hands.

Professor Blackwell clapped James on the back, giving him a, "Well done, m'boy," and Lily had to force herself to think about anything besides how James's hands would feel if they were tangled in her hair.

* * *

A month later and Lily could no longer deny the fact that she had developed an innocent crush on the messy-haired boy. But would admit to nothing beyond that.

The first day that James Potter's touch ever gave her butterflies was on a Tuesday afternoon, right after Potions class.

As the class was dismissed, she gathered her things together, as she always did, put most of her things back in her satchel, as she always did, and carried one leather-bound book in her hands, as she always did. She stood up, put her satchel over her shoulder, and started on her way towards the Great Hall. Only when she had barely made it out of the classroom, she tripped on her own feet. The thick book in her hands that was filled with secrets and scribbles and markings and doodles flew out of her hands and skidded down the corridor. She held back a sigh and walked towards the damn thing, only to have someone jog past her and sweep it up into their hands before she could reach it.

James straightened up and gave the redhead a grin. "You dropped something, Lily." He held out the book.

"Thank you," she murmured, and when she took the book from him, their hands touched, and Lily felt something flutter in her tummy. Her face was hot. She wanted to scold herself for being so childish because this was only a teenage boy—she should not be blushing and having to hold back giggles because their hands barely touched each other.

"What's in it, anyway?" said James.

If he had asked this a year ago, Lily would have told him to mind his own business. But he was different now. She was different.

"It's just…well, it's just poems," said Lily, finding it hard to look him in his hazel eyes. "I mean, there's more than just poems—there are stupid little drawings and things, but—"

"You draw?"

"No. Well, yes. Sometimes. They're not very good, though."

"I'm sure that's not true. You're Lily Evans, I'm sure anything that you make is remarkable." He gave her a smile. A true, genuine smile. Not a smirk or a grin. And if that smile would have been the last thing on Earth Lily would ever see, she'd have been okay with it.

"Thank you, James. Would you like to see them sometime?"

"That'd be great, actually! You know I doodle sometimes too?" _Yes_, Lily wanted to say. "I'll bring mine round sometime and we can act like we're comparing notes."

And they laughed together and Lily was suddenly very glad that James Potter existed.

* * *

James's hand brushed against Lily's for the fourth time in the two hours they'd been walking around Hogsmeade together. And it was silly and juvenile, but every time their hands skimmed each other Lily would break out into goosebumps.

She could see Zonko's in the near distance and before they passed it, she stopped. "Do you wanna go in?" Lily nodded her head in the direction of the shop.

James looked at her with eager eyes, then to the shop, then back to her. "I thought you didn't like Zonko's?"

Lily shrugged. "Things have changed since 4th year."

So she smiled at him and finally gaining the courage to do what she'd been wanting to do all afternoon, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shop.

Their hands never left each other for the reminder of the visit.

* * *

There were tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and made eye-contact with her. His eyes were glistening behind his glasses.

"You may now kiss the bride."

James didn't need any more encouragement than that. Lily giggled as he dramatically swooped her into a deep kiss—smiling through the whole thing—and brought her back up again. There were cheers and applause all round them.

After the ceremony, the newly-weds stood as they greeted the line of people wanting to congratulate them.

"I always knew it would happen," whispered Sirius in Lily's ear as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. He grinned at Lily, who was now laughing. "I'm so happy for you, Lily."

As they talked to each of their friends and family, James slipped his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Lily understood what was going to happen. They had been living their lives as normally as they could, but they knew they couldn't stop the inevitable. Not when the Dark Lord was after you.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" shouted James. Lily was already shaking her head, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. "I'll hold him off as long as I can, Lil, but you've got to go!"

"No!" Tears were blurring her vision and she was shaking in fear but she was going to stand her ground. She was going to protect her family. "I'm staying here with you!"

"Harry will _die,_ Lily, you know that!" James argued. His eyes softened and he ran towards her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. He kissed her hair quickly and gathered her free hand in his. "I love you, Lily. So much. Please, take Harry and go. Save him."

He pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away, shoving her in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

That was the last time that Lily ever felt the touch of James Potter's hands.


End file.
